La última hora
by Dana-89
Summary: Continuación de Brisingr, mezcla un poco de todo, amor, batallas épicas, traiciones, etc.
1. Chapter 1

El eldunarí palpitó una vez. El centro del corazón de corazones se iluminó durante un segundo, mostrando un brillo dorado, para después volver a apagarse, volviendo a su estado anterior. Llevaba haciendo esto desde hacía varios días como Eragon había observado, pero no era capaz de saber que sucedía exactamente, como tampoco Saphira, ya que el primero conocía desde hacía poco tiempo la existencia del corazón de corazones desde hacía poco tiempo, y la segunda se había relacionado poco con estos.

Después de casi un minuto, Eragon cerró la bolsa en la que se encontraba el eldunarí y se dio la vuelta en las sábanas intentando descansar algo que no había podido hacer desde la batalla de Feinster.

Los días que siguieron al asedio de la ciudad sureña de Feinster, Eragon los recordaría como un continuo devenir de problemas. Tanto Jinete como dragona sólo pudieron descansar un par de horas, ya que justo después habían tenido que atender a sus obligaciones, a pesar de que ambos estaban agotados tanto por la batalla como por el viaje desde Ellésmera, y ni siquiera les habían dejado tiempo para llorar la muerte de sus maestros, Oromis y Glaerd.

Durante dos días los vardenos habían estado consiguiendo víveres y reorganizando las filas de soldados sin descanso además de organizar los funerales por los caídos, tatos de los ciudadanos de la ciudad como de los rebeldes que los atacaban. Lady Lorana había resultado ser de gran utilidad, ya que les había podido dar alguna información acerca de los planes que Galbatorix tenía para la ciudad, hasta donde le permitía su juramento de lealtad que la antigua Señora de Feinster había hecho al rey; además, cuando los habitantes y soldados de la ciudadela habían visto el trato que los vardenos daban a su Señora, y la cooperación de ésta con los vardenos, muchos de ellos se unieron a sus filas, pues entre los habitantes de a ciudad y los rebeldes existían lazos familiares, y no existían muchos que estuviesen de acuerdo con las leyes de Galbatorix.

Los siguientes días, cuando n la ciudad todo quedaba dispuesto, y las mujeres y los niños que no habían podido asistir a la batalla se unieron a ellos, los vardenos continuaron su viaje hacia el norte sin descanso, dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Belatona, pero el camino se hizo más largo de lo debido, al encontrarse con un temporal de lluvias, que les hacía avanzar más despacio. La líder de los vardenos Nasuada, estaba de muy mal humor, porque sabía que cada día extra que se retrasaran en su marcha hasta Belatona podía costarles muy caro. Además del peligro que correrían si Murtagh y Espina aparecían, lo cual no parecía probable debido a los fuertes vientos, resultaba muy difícil encontrar provisiones para tanta gente, y con el temporal a los cazadores les resultaba muy complicado encontrar presas suficientes y no podían traer el alimento necesario desde Surda, ya que eso los retrasaría aún más.

Sin embargo, por fin habían llegado. Se encontraban a tan solo un día de marcha de la ciudad, apartados de los caminos, para o ser observados, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que los espías les informasen de las noticias. La idea hasta ese momento era atacar la ciudad en la noche siguiente, esperando coger a los habitantes por sorpresa.

_Estoy llegando _

Eragon escuchó mentalmente a Saphira, quien había salido hacia el sur, de caza. Más tranquilo al saber que la dragona estaba bien, el muchacho se sumió en uno de sus sueños de vigilia, tratando de recuperar fuerzas a la espera del amanecer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Odio cazar de noche –_ protestó Saphira disimulando un bostezo cuando Eragon comenzó a recoger el improvisado campamento y a cargarlo todo en las alforjas atadas a la silla de la dragona

_No tenemos más remedio, Saphira, de día es mas probable que alguien te vea, y entonces los soldados del imperio sabrían exactamente nuestra posición –_ respondió Eragon-. _Necesitamos el factor sorpresa._

La dragona emitió un gruñido en señal de disconformidad, y el Jinete le acarició la pata trasera con suavidad y cariño y la dragona se tranquilizó un poco.

Eragon notó una presencia tras ellos y se volvió, colocando una mano en la empuñadura de _Brisingr_, aún sabiendo que no sería necesario desenfundarla, pues los elfos no habrían dejado llegar tan lejos a alguien que representara una amenaza. Cuando se volvió se tranquilizó al ver a Arya, ya ataviada con ropas de guerra, que se ceñían a su cuerpo, dejando entrever sus formas.

- Saludos Asesina de Sombra –dijo Eragon tras llevarse una mano a los labios, como dictaba la costumbre de los elfos.

La elfa hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír el título que le daba Eragon. Durante los días que sucedieron a la batalla de Feinster se había corrido la noticia de la hazaña de Arya y esta había tenido que soportar, para disgusto suyo, muchas preguntas al respecto, y un reconocimiento por parte de los vardenos que ella no deseaba, si bien sabía que podría haber sido mucho peor si no hubiese llegado a ser una elfa, ya que a pesar de haber luchado juntos, os vardenos los consideraban distantes y altivos.

-Nasuada quiere vernos, Eragon –se limitó a contestar la elfa, dejando pasar la broma del muchacho.

Jinete y dragona se apresuraron en seguir a Arya por el campamento para reunirse con Nasuada, en la improvisada tienda roja que habían levantado, y que hacía las veces de cuartel general. Dos miembros de los Halcones de la Noche, la guardia personal de Nasuada, les cerraron el paso, mientras un tercero informaba a la líder de los vardenos de la llegada de los tres visitantes.

Esta vez, Saphira tuvo que quedarse fuera, pues con la marcha no habían tenido tiempo de disponer nada para que ésta pudiese entrar en la tienda.

Nasuada se encontraba con Jörmundur, y otros miembros del consejo, quienes revisaban mapas y otros documentos que Eragon no identificó, hablando muy deprisa y bajo, aunque el Jinete no tuvo ningún problema en oír cada una de sus palabras gracias a los cambios que los dragones habían realizado en su cuerpo durante el Agaetí Blödhren. Cuando ambos entraron en la tienda, y tras una orden de Nasuada, se apresuraron a recogerlo todo y salieron de la tienda, dedicándoles unas breves palabras a Eragon y Arya, y soltando algún gemido cuando, una vez fuera, se encontraban con la presencia de Saphira.

Entonces Nasuada se levantó. Como Arya, llevaba ropa masculina, que hacía que estuviera mas cómoda durante el viaje y lista para el combate, a pesar de que sus fuerzas nos estaban del todo restauradas.

-Gracias por venir, Eragon y Arya –dijo la líder de los vardenos-. Quería informaros de que hace unas horas han legado los informes de los espías que tenemos dentro de la ciudad de Belatona. Según dices, las noticias del asedio de la ciudad de Feinster ya han llegado, de modo que nos están esperando.

-¿Atacaremos de noche, de todas formas? –preguntó Eragon, preocupado por haber perdido el factor sorpresa.

Nasuada suspiró, y el muchacho pudo ver las ojeras que aparecían en su rostro, fruto de horas de trabajo sin descanso.

-Si, aún así creemos que es cuando menos se esperarán el ataque.

-Pero asediamos Feinster cuando cayó la noche, al igual que hicieron los elfos en Gil'ead –apuntó Arya-. ¿No sería más probable que esperasen el ataque a esa misma hora?

-El ataque ya esta previsto para esta noche –contestó Nasuada con voz irritada-. Todos los planes están organizados, los solados a punto de partir, ¿y vienes ahora, a última hora, a decirme que retrasemos todos los planes por un ligero contratiempo? –terminó casi gritado.

Arya contrajo una expresión temible, molesta sin duda por el tono de voz que Nasuada utilizó con ella. Eragon se separó un paso de la elfa y le envió una imagen mental de lo que estaba sucediendo a Saphira.

_Nasuada no ha sido muy simpática con Arya…y la verdad es que lo que ha dicho la elfa tiene mucho sentido. Ojalá Nasuada pudiera verlo en lugar de dejarse llevar por la impaciencia –_contestó Saphira.

_Es una mujer inteligente, pero estos duros días han sido una dura prueba para ella. Está agotada, entiendo perfectamente que esté irascible._

_Está sujeta a las emociones humanas. Vosotros, los orejas redondas sois demasiados sensibles a ellas, lo que os hace débiles. Por eso los dragones somos las criaturas más poderosas._

_Yo ya no tengo las orejas redondas…pero entiendo lo que quieres decir._

Saphira iba a contestar, pero en ese momento se desató una batalla verbal entre ambas mujeres.

-Si es así, Nasuada, a ver si eres capaz de mirar por el bien de los vardenos en lugar de moverte por impulsos.

-¿Por impulsos? Desde que asumí el liderazgo de los vardenos todo lo que he hecho, cada paso que he dado, ha sido estudiado cautelosamente. No vengas ahora a acusarme de moverme por impulsos, Arya, porque si estamos aquí ahora es por todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora.

Saphira, no muy lejos de allí, asistía divertida a la escena que se estaba desarrollando, a partir de lo que veía en la mente de Eragon.

-Y sin embargo, ahora pretendes condenarlos a todos, exponiéndoles a un ataque para el que nos están esperando. Para eso, llévalos ante todos desarmados ante Galbatorix.

-Si llegamos a Belatona a plena luz del día nos verán kilómetros antes de que lleguemos y les daremos tiempo a organizarse. Nos están esperando, si, pero eso no significa que esta no sea la mejor estrategia.

-Nasuada, es imposible llegar a las puertas de la ciudad sin ser vistos, tanto de día como de noche, por eso tenemos que aprovecharnos de las estrategias que más nos convengan

Poco a poco ambas mujeres parecían dejar de notar donde se encontraban o de que tenían más público con ellas, y comenzaron a subir el tono de voz. Eragon querían intervenir, pero no sabía como hacerlo, ya que se sentía increíblemente pequeño en compañía de esas dos mujeres, que le estaban descubriendo una nueva faceta de su personalidad. La escena parecía tan inquietante como curiosa, y el muchacho solo podía verse como un espectador pasivo. Fue Saphira quien tomó las riendas de la situación, con un gran rugido en frente de la tienda, que hizo temblar todas las paredes. Cuando se aseguró de que todos le prestaban atención proyectó sus pensamientos en la mente de los reunidos dentro del pabellón.

_Por favor, señoras, seguro que hay un modo más civilizado de arreglar este conflicto que gritando. Si seguís así, terminareis diciéndole a Galbatorix por donde y cuando vais a atacar._

-Saphira tiene razón –concedió Arya al cabo de un minuto, haciendo gala de la famosa cortesía de los elfos-. Te pido perdón Nasuada por haber perdido los nervios, y también si me he extralimitado, ya que no me corresponde a mí dirigir el ejercito vardeno.

Nasuada respondió con la misma cortesía, pero Eragon observó que, si bien ambas mujeres habían recompuesto sus expresiones, seguían tensas por lo que cuando le preguntaron por su opinión al respecto, Eragon pegó un respingo, lo que provocó que la dragona soltara una risita que sólo el pudo oír.

Por fin, tras varios minutos de debate, y una vez que se unieron capitanes de diversos factores del ejército, llegaron a la conclusión de que el momento idóneo para un ataque sería antes del amanecer, ya que los guardias de la ciudad estaría cansados después de toda una noche, los soldados durmiendo, y la oscuridad de la noche aún les cubriría.

Eragon y Arya se despidieron en cuanto terminó la reunión y salieron juntos de la tienda mientras los demás capitanes, entre los que se incluía Roran, seguían discutiendo de estrategias y coordinando el ataque.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro? –preguntó Arya una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la tienda como para evitar ser oídos.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Eragon

El muchacho sonrió condescendientemente. No quería volver a enfadar a la elfa.

-Nada, es solo que cuando dos mujeres se enfadan, pueden llegar a dar más miedo que todos los enemigos del Imperio juntos –rió el muchacho

Se acercaron hasta donde Saphira había tenido que aterrizar, ya que se le hacía cada vez más difícil el andar entre las tiendas del campamento, con todos esos mensajeros llevando recados de una parte a otra del campamento con el cambio de planes. La dragona se inclinó hacia delante, permitiendo a Eragon trepar por su pata, colocándose en la silla que él mismo había instalado antes. Sin embargo, no se movió mientras Eragon terminaba de atarse las correas, y continuó mirando a Arya

_Arya Svit-kona, me sentiría muy honrada si quisieras acompañarnos a Eragon y a mí en un pequeño vuelo._

Arya no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa antes de componerse y apresurarse a contesta: _El honor sería todo mío, Saphira Bjartskular- _hizo una reverencia y subió por la pata delantera de la dragona, colocándose detrás de Eragon.

El muchacho, aunque estaba algo molesto ante la perspectiva de ser acompañad por alguien mientras se relajaba con Saphira, a pesar de que ese alguien era Arya trató de que esto no se le notase en la voz cuando dijo: -Vuela bajo, Saphira, hasta que nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente.

La dragona soltó un gruñido corto, y batió las alas fuertemente para despegar. Al principio siguió las instrucciones de Eragon, pero las poderosas alas de la dragona eran capaces de recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo, y al cabo de no mucho tiempo ante ellos se abría una vasta extensión de tierra desprovista de caminos desde los cuales pudiesen ser vistos. Saphira, entonces ascendió en el aire, feliz de poder volar bajo el sol, sintiéndose libre, y contagiando esa felicidad a sus ocupantes, divirtiéndoles con una serie de piruetas aéreas dignas de admiración.

Arya comenzó a reír despreocupadamente, olvidándose de los problemas del día, y de la batalla que pronto tendrían que afrontar, con una risa cristalina y melódica, que borró rápidamente los celos que Eragon había sentido anteriormente. El muchacho comenzó a reír también y miró por encima de su hombro para contemplar los ojos de la elfa que estaba tan cerca suya, cuando ocurrió.

_Eragon_

Saphira cayó un par de metros en el aire, y Arya se agarró con fuerza a la cintura del Jinete. Entonces comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Saphira, me has asustado…por un momento pensaba que…-entonces vio que la expresión de Eragon había cambiado y el muchacho se había puesto tenso-. ¿Qué ocurre Eragon?

El chico tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Glaedr intenta comunicarse con nosotros.

Saphira bajó lentamente, trazando círculos hasta apoyar sus patas raseras en el duro suelo. Eragon se apresuró a desatar las correas que mantenían a elfa y Jinete atados a la silla en cuanto la dragona se estabilizó, y corrió a buscar en las alforjas de Saphira la bolsa de piel en la que se encontraba el eldunarí de Glaedr el cual, si bien no brillaba tanto como el día en que su maestro se lo entregó, al menos había saldo del habitual encierro al que los tenía acostumbrados

_Maestro aquí estamos-_contestó Eragon con urgencia, temiendo que el eldunarí que contenía el alma de Glaedr volviera a apagarse.

_Eragon…Saphira…-_continuó Glaedr, con una voz muy apagada. Junto con la conciencia del dragón a Eragon le llegaron imágenes de la batalla de Gil'ead, así como una gran cantidad de dolor, con lo que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-. _Oromis esta…_

_Lo sabemos, Maestro- _se apresuró a contestar Saphira, ya que no creía que el dragón pudiese poner esa palabra en su mente aún-. _Pudimos verlo todo._

_Sabéis entonces que ahora me corresponde a mí terminar la formación de ambos, como Oromis hubiese querido. Sin embargo este no es el momento, y por lo que puedo ver a través de vuestras mentes, tampoco el lugar. De momento, quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió durante el asedio de Feinster._

Entonces Saphira comenzó a enviarle las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla de Feinster, que tan lejana parecía ya, lo que hacía que Eragon se sintiese apartado, porque le costaba seguir esa particular forma de comunicación que utilizaban los dragones, a pesar de que él mismo la había utilizado con Saphira, pero no de una forma tan libre, y sin apoyarse con las palabras.

Cuando Glaedr vio que tanto Eragon como Saphira habían perdido el control de sus cuerpos a causa de los pensamientos que el eldunarí había proyectado en ellos, no tardó en preocuparse.

_Podría ser peligroso que esto volviera a suceder en ocasiones posteriores. A partir de ahora, en cada batalla deberemos tener las mentes conectadas para evitar que ninguna intrusión pueda desconcentraros, al menos siempre que sea posible, y así también podréis usar libremente la fuerza que reside dentro del corazón de corazones- _dijo el dragón. Tras una breve pausa añadió-: _Saphira, a partir de ahora quiero que seas la criatura más ágil y peligrosa del cielo, la más veloz y que tu fuego sea el más temible. Sigue practicado tus ejercicios siempre que puedas. Así serás capaz de batir a Espina, y vengarás la muerte de mi cuerpo…así como la de Oromis._

Sin embargo, antes incluso de que Saphira pudiese responder, el eldunarí volvió a su brillo apagado y tanto Jinete como dragona sintieron que la conciencia de su maestro se separaba de las suyas. El muchacho se sintió aliviado al dejar de sentir emociones que pensaba, no podría soportar más. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado llorando, y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas.

Arya, que había permanecido apartada esperando, para concederles un poco de intimidad, se acercó y le apoyó una mano a Eragon en el hombro, y dedicó a la dragona una triste sonrisa.

Sin decir una sola palabra, volvieron a montar de nuevo en la silla y, lentamente, se acercaron al campamento. Mientras volaban, Eragon notó que la elfa se acercaba más a él, y notó su aliento al lado de su cabeza, lo que provocó que se le pusieran los pelos de la nuca de punta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no muy seguro de cómo respondería su voz. Arya no se apartó.

-Eragon –dijo al cabo de unos minutos-. ¿Te ha molestado que viniera con vosotros? No parecías demasiado contento cuando Saphira me invitó.

-Al principio si –reconoció el muchacho, contento por el cambio de tema-. La verdad es que, aunque Saphira ha volado con otras personas, nunca lo había hecho en un vuelo por placer. Sin embargo, entiendo perfectamente porqué Saphira quiere que vengas, y yo me alegro de que seas tú la que nos acompañe. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que te has arriesgado por nosotros…-Eragon no sabía como seguir-. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Arya bajó la barbilla lentamente, y se separó de él solo un poco. A lo lejos, el improvisado campamento de los vardenos se acercaba lentamente, mientras el sol, imperturbable, se elevaba en el cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

Aún faltaba un buen rato para e amanecer, pero los vardenos ya marchaban hacia la ciudad de Belatona, que se erguía imponente ante ellos, con el mayor sigilo del que eran capaces. El único sonido que se oía era el de centenares de pasos tanto de enanos, humanos, úrgalos elfos y caballos, que se dirigían hacia las fortificaciones de la ciudad.

El plan de ataque dio buen resultado, ya que los atacantes se encontraban muy próximos a la ciudad cuando se oyeron las campanas de emergencia y el sonido de los soldados al organizarse. Los vardenos corrieron hacia ese sonido, sin perder la formación. Había comenzado un nuevo asedio. Había muchos gritos en el interior de la ciudad, y Eragon imaginó que, al igual que había ocurrido en Feinster, según les había contado Lady Lorana, Galbatorix tampoco había mandado refuerzos a aquella ciudad. Sin embargo no compartido sus sospechas con nadie, por temor a que no fuesen ciertas y eso les diese a los vardenos una sensación de falsa seguridad. El muchacho, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué el rey no mandaba refuerzos a las ciudades de su Imperio, y permitía a los vardenos conquistarlas con tanta facilidad.

_Puede ser una trampa –_dijo Saphira haciéndose eco de las dudas del muchacho-. _Quizás quiera que los vardenos se confíen en estas dos batallas y lleguen despreocupados a Dras-Leona._

_No pensaría eso si conociera a Nasuada._

_No, no lo pensaría. También es posible que quiera mantener la concentración de los soldados en Urû'baen. _

_Eso sería peligroso para nosotros…_

…_porque nos haría enfrentarnos a los soldados…_

…_y derrochar energías…_

…_antes de enfrentarnos a Galbatorix y Murtagh –_terminó Saphira.

Eragon asintió. Escudriñó en la oscuridad, y comprobó que las primeras filas de vardenos estaban alcanzando las murallas de la fortaleza, y colocando escaleras para asediar la ciudad, que los soldados de las almenas se afanaban por quitar. Gracias a la aguda vista que tenía tras los cambios del Agaetí Blödhren también pudo apreciar que las flechas que los soldados lanzaban contra los rebeldes rebotaban en las protecciones que los hechiceros habían levantado en torno a ellos.

_Pongámonos en marcha. Ya están llegando._

Eragon asintió y les repitió el mensaje a Arya y Blödgharm.

La misión era sencilla: Arya, Blödgharm y él sobrevolarían las murallas de la ciudad y abrirían las puertas para los vardenos, tal y como habían hecho en la batalla anterior. La dragona les tendió la pata, y uno a uno treparon por ella. Saphira batió fuertemente las alas y despegó con dificultad, debido al peso extra que tenía que soportar, con tres personas en su lomo.

Cuando consiguieron despegar se acercaron rápidamente a las murallas de la ciudad, haciendo que los arqueros que había apostados en las almenas se echasen las manos a la cabeza cuando veían los destellos que los fuegos arrancaban a las escamas de la imponente dragona; muchos de ellos dejaron los arcos y salieron corriendo para alejarse de aquel formidable enemigo. Eragon sintió un poco de lástima por ellos.

_Muchos no desean combatir –_observó el muchacho-. _Además, sólo defienden lo que es suyo._

_Eragon, esto no es Carvahall –_contestó Saphira, apelando a su sentido común-. _Además, es lo único posible. No podemos marchar a Urû'baen sin haber conquistado las principales ciudades, o nos expondríamos a un ataque por varios flancos. _

_Polluelo, no debes de sentir lástima por pisotear a quienes desean pisotearte a ti –_dijo entonces Glaedr.

Eragon se sintió incómodo. No lo gustaba demasiado la idea de que el dragón asistiera a sus comunicaciones con Saphira, a pesar de que este dragón hubiese sido su maestro. Se sentía espiado en la parte más profunda de su ser ya que, por mucho que le quebraran la mente y todos sus recuerdos quedasen expuestos, nadie podría entrar nunca en una conversación privada entre ellos, a menos que Saphira o Eragon diesen permiso. Esta vez, sin embargo, era completamente necesario que las mentes de los tres estuviesen conectadas, y el Jinete no tenía más remedio que guardarse su mal humor.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las murallas de la ciudad, Saphira derribó a varios soldados, que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes, o demasiado temerarios como para quedarse allí, con la cola, haciendo gala de una agilidad en el aire que pocas veces le habían visto.

Detrás de las murallas el número de soldados congregados era aún mayor, pero no lo suficiente como para suponer una gran amenaza a los vardenos. Con un sonido rítmico, un ariete golpeando las puertas de la ciudad acompañó a Saphira y sus acompañantes en el descenso.

La dragona lanzó una llamarada a varios soldados que se encontraban debajo de ella que alcanzó al menos a una docena de ellos, y que les permitió aterrizar gracias a un claro abierto por los soldados que, huyendo del fuego de la dragona, habían roto la formación. Después lanzó un latigazo con la cola que derribó a otros tantos y continuó hasta que consiguió hacerse un hueco. Eragon mientras tanto, se dedicaba a soltar las correas que mantenían a los dos elfos y a sí mismo atados a la silla de la dragona y bajaron por su lomo, en pleno movimiento.

-Id a abrir las puertas –gritó Eragon para que los otros lo oyeran a pesar del ruido-. Saphira y yo os cubriremos.

Los dos elfos asintieron con la cabeza y, sin demorarse, corrieron cada uno hasta las cabinas en las que se encontraban los mecanismos de apertura de las puertas de la ciudad, con un movimiento que parecía ensayado.

Eragon se sumergió en el fragor e la batalla, y se descubrió echando rápidas miradas al cielo entre enemigo y enemigo cuando por entre las esquinas de las casas comenzaron a llegar más soldados. Eragon se enfrentó a ellos con su nueva espada, ya que no se atrevía a usar la magia, por si había algún mago entre los soldados, mientras que Saphira lo hacía con sus colmillos, garras, cola y fuego. Eran en esos momentos cuando el muchacho envidiaba la fuerza de la dragona, ya que era capaz de enfrentarse a un gran número de enemigos a la vez, sabiendo que, de entre todos, ella sería la más fuerte.

Sin embargo, pronto se vieron avasallados por el gran número de adversarios, muchos más de los que habían visto desde el aire. _Daos prisa_ pensó Eragon, esperando que Blödgharm y Arya no tardaran mucho más en abrir las puertas. Agotado y sudoroso, Eragon se dio cuenta de que los soldados habían conseguido que Jinete y dragona se separasen. Maldiciendo por lo bajo y pegándose más a las murallas para proteger su espalda, comenzó a intentar abrirse camino entre los soldados hacia su dragona, pero tras varios intentos vio que era una hazaña imposible.

Cuando el muchacho pensaba que no iba a poder resistir el ataque durante mucho más tiempo se oyó un crujido a su espalda y, poco a poco, las enormes puertas dobles de la ciudad se abrieron dejando a la ciudad expuesta y permitiendo a las primeras filas de los vardenos entrar, con un grito de júbilo, en ayuda del Jinete y Saphira.

El muchacho se dio un segundo para recuperar fuerzas, y se encontró a una sonriente Arya a su lado, dándole fuerzas, antes de volver a la batalla con una agilidad sobrehumana.

La batalla que se libró a las puertas de la ciudad, Eragon la recordaría más adelante a cámara lenta y en blanco y negro. Desde todas las esquinas continuaban apareciendo soldados, y la estrategia que habían seguido sus contrincantes era buena: las puertas de la ciudad hacían de embudo y no permitían el paso a los vardenos, a no ser que consiguieran ganar espacio, lo cual era complicado, ya que los superaban en número.

Saphira no tuvo más remedio que empezar a volar, ya que apenas podía moverse, y corría el riesgo de derribar a los vardenos sin querer.

_Eragon, tu espada _

-¡Brisingr! –gritó Eragon, y la espada prendió en llamas.

El efecto que produjo esto en los soldados no se hizo esperar, y muchos de los que estaban cerca de Eragon retrocedieron ante las llamas. El muchacho se abrió paso y los vardenos le siguieron. En un principio, pareció que surtía efecto, pero entonces lo oyó y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. Los demás parecían no oír nada y el muchacho supuso que aún estarían muy lejos.

Y, efectivamente, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Saphira, que observaba la escena desde el aire, y sólo atacaba cando no suponía ningún riesgo para los rebeldes, vio que se acercaban los temibles soldados que no sentían dolor.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, y los demás vardenos vieron a aquellos soldados y oyeron sus risas agudas, que parecían burlarse del mundo se desmoralizaron, aunque sabían que no debían de salir huyendo.

Eragon cortó el flujo de magia que mantenía a Brisingr encendida, ya que sabía que un poco de fuego o impresionaría a esos soldados. También intuyó que los soldados no habían retrocedido por temor a la espada, sino porque sabían que tenían la retaguardia cubierta.

Poco a poco, los vardenos comenzaron a perder el poco espacio que habían ganado, hasta quedar de nuevo pegados a las murallas.

_Saphira –_gritó Eragon mentalmente, buscando la conciencia de la dragona-. _¿No puedes lanzar un chorro de fuego a estos soldados?_

_No, a menos que quieras que chamusque también a los vardenos. Puedo controlar el chorro, pero desde el aire es posible que se desvíe y los dos frentes están demasiado juntos._

Eragon maldijo entre dientes. Estaba cansado y tenía los brazos doloridos y numerosos cortes y heridas, y temía que Murtagh y Espina aparecieran en cualquier momento.

Después de un buen rato de una encarnizada lucha, y cuando los vardenos habían quedado al lado de las murallas de la ciudad la voz de Nasuada se impuso, amplificada por la magia, a todo el ruido de la batalla

-¡Retirada! –gritó-. ¡Vardenos, abandonen la ciudad!

Sin dejar de luchar, los vardenos fueron abandonando la ciudad de Belatona, mientras el sol comenzaba a despuntar por encima de las murallas de la ciudad. Una vez que hubieron comenzado a salir, las puertas dobles de madera empezaron a cerrarse, mientras los últimos rezagados corrían al exterior, perseguidos por una lluvia de flechas que, esta vez sí, acertaban a sus objetivos.


End file.
